Villain Psyche Therapy
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: In which Loki finds dealing with his counselor, Doctor Akasuna Sasori, for 21-days quite an experience. Crack-fic.
1. Day 01

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Akasuna no Sasori and Loki of Jotunheim.

* * *

 **Day 01**

His first thought of the man the moment he stepped inside the room was that he was quite short, even for a Midgardian. Blood red hair, average build and startlingly clear amber eyes hidden slightly behind thinly framed glasses. If not for the white coat he wore, Loki thought he might have entered the wrong room.

The nurse that had tried to flirt with him stood by his elbow, hovering uncertainly, eyes flickering between him and the patient. "Doctor Akasuna, are you sure you'll take him? I'm sure that there are many other patients-"

He held up his hand, a charming smile on his face. "No, thank you. I have already taken him in as my patient. I'll be his counselor for his whole 21-day stay." After he said that, the nurse gave him a quick nod before hastily leaving the room.

He examined him for a minute before asking, quite bluntly, "Are you at all averse to being called beautiful?"

There were a million and one things Loki could have said to him that moment, strapped to the table like some sort of human lab rat, as he stared at the red-headed man in bewilderment.

He, Doctor Akasuna his mind numbly supplied, took his silence as an indication to continue. "Because I would not mind addressing an art such as yourself in such a manner."

Gaping at him, Loki managed a choke out, "...what?"

As first impressions go, Loki finds himself utterly disturbed.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** Re-posted story. I'm trying to keep things light between them without bringing in that unnecessary darkness they both have. I'm hoping that this would stay a crack-fic.

-The Last Deathly Guardian


	2. Day 02

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto or Thor.

* * *

 **Day 02**

The next day found Loki questioning the mentality of the mortal who was supposedly his Mind Healer, or to be completely technical, a psychologist.

He was standing uncomfortably close, watching him with those unnerving eyes of his. Loki resisted the urge to shift uneasily under the scrutiny. Instead, he defiantly raised his head, pinning the man with a glare that was known to have made even the mightiest beings sweat.

Calmly, almost too calmly Loki thought, Doctor Akasuna returned his gaze with not so much as a flinch. It was eerie how one man could be this unsettling, so unruffled.

Then again, he being strapped to a table with restraints imbued with the a special draining device and with no way of escaping without outside assistance might have played a significant role in taking away his intimidating appearance.

' _But I've taken hundreds of mortal lives_ ,' Loki thought sourly, internally sulking that this mortal did not find his presence all that terrifying. ' _I have killed his kind as easily as quashing an ant, yet he looks at me as if I'm a rat to be examined_.'

Ah, the lab rat comparison. If were possible, his mood soured even further.

He was startled out his thoughts when the doctor leaned closer to his face, a slim finger poking him in the cheek. "Fascinating," he heard him murmur to himself. "The physique of your face is enamouring." Loki found himself caught in his heavy-lidded stare for the second time that day. "Are you really averse to being to being called beautiful?"

Finding himself, Loki curled his lips into a sneer. "Quite sure."

Doctor Akasuna studied him for a moment longer before standing up. Retrieving his bag, he made out for the door. Loki looked at the clock, astounded that so much time passed that the session was already over.

"I will inform the nurse to attend to your needs," Doctor Akasuna called back to him, before stepping out. Loki closed his eyes, prepared to sleep away the madness of today.

"Until then, Beautiful."

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** If any of you fear this is going to become a slash, your worries are unfounded. I dislike slash. Sasori is just interested in the aesthetic value of Loki. The usage of the word 'beautiful' is what you want to take from it. Like how I find that Loki's pain is beautiful, while Sasori finds his physique and his immortality beautiful. I am not attempting to bring Loki's masculinity into question. Goodness knows how many people in the world are trying to do that already. [shudder]

Well, I find this chapter funny. Hope you guys do too!

-Last Deathly Guardian


	3. Day 03

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Loki or Sasori.

* * *

 **Day 03**

Doctor Akasuna adjusted his glasses.

"So, Beautiful, tell me something about yourself!"

Loki glared.

Pen in hand, poised over his notes, the redhead just watches him expectantly, undeterred.

"I am Loki."

He made a 'tsk noise as he shakes his head. "Something else, that maybe not many people know." The doctor leaned forwards, balancing his elbow on his knee. "Come on, tell me something interesting."

"I _despise_ you," Loki hissed out.

Doctor Akasuna chuckled.

"You don't really mean that. After all, we only just begun to get to know each other."

"No, I'm absolutely sure that I do detest you." The bounded 'Asgardian' turned his head towards the ceiling. Tastelessly white. How droll. He hated it immensely. "Why is this room so white?" Loki spat out.

The doctor cupped his chin in thought. "A reflection of the architect's mind?" he offered. "An empty white space that is abandoned and never ever been used?"

"Now you're just waxing nonsense."

Doctor Akasuna pretended to look affronted. "I'll have you know that I _earned_ my title. Psychology is not just psychobabble that most people think it is. For all we know, I may be right."

"How can you be when you are already making wrong _baseless_ assumptions about me?" Loki sneered. "You are just cheap imitator with no skills."

The redhead smiled; it was a pleasant smile that exuded a mockery of warmth and happiness. The lens of his glasses glinted dangerously as the doctor laughed once again. "Now now, assumptions like that are dangerous, Beautiful," Doctor Akasuna admonished lightly. "What if I prove you wrong? For all pretenses, I _am_ doing my job."

"And _what_ , pray tell, would that happen to be?"

"I'm here to cure you, of course!"

Green eyes barely refrained themselves from eye-rolling in exasperation. "Good luck with that ridiculous endeavor of yours, _doctor._ Though, you're just setting yourself up for falling down a hole that will never end."

"As much as you're concern is much appreciated-"

"I said _no_ such thing! Stop twisting my words, mortal-"

Doctor Akasuna ignored him. "-I intend to never enter that hole in the first place - it will be obscenely dark and damp, wouldn't you agree? How terribly and horrifyingly disgusting."

Loki was pretty sure that the bright-eyed mortal had just insulted him. With his own analogy. And the damn creep had the nerve to be smiling about it.

He gritted his teeth.

"Forgive me if I had not reiterated the fact enough in the last few minutes, I will repeat this again. I _abhor_ you," Loki said venomously.

"You won't be the first," the doctor smirked.

The timer went off just then.

"Oh, it looks like our session is finished for today." Doctor Akasuna picked up his bag from the floor. "I'll see you again tomorrow morning, Beautiful!"

"You're wasting your time."

The doctor stopped in his tracks, and cast a glance over his shoulder. Doctor Akasuna hummed. "And why am I wasting my time, Beautiful?"

"If it is secrets you that seek you are getting nothing out of me, _mortal,_ " Loki hissed, lips curling. "I may be chained up at the moment but I will escape one day. You're pathetic little rehabilitation program is just another obstacle in my path, and will be obliterated alongside the Avengers just as New York was - stop laughing!" he snapped, irritated that he could do nothing as the doctor doubled over in laughter.

" _O_ _h,_ this is amusing," the doctor said, after the laughter subsided. "That threat was almost believable, the dark tone, chills and all."

"I am not joking," Loki growled.

"Of course you're not," Doctor Akasuna conceded. He smiled then, there was nothing friendly in that smile. It was cold, glacial and cynical. There was a distinctively pure clinical way the doctor observed him now. "Though, I have my own personal agendas. After all, an opportunity to study such a _specimen_ , well, it only comes once in a lifetime, and I intend to use the wonderful time we have together to _examine you to the bone_."

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	4. Day 04

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Loki or Sasori.

* * *

 **Day 04**

"Do you always arrive this early?" Loki asked nonchalantly, reclining as best as he could on his table. As all tables go, this one was slightly comfier than the ones of Asgard. Not that he did not find his situation irritating, he still did, but SHIELD could have done worse. Tied him up to a chair, for example.

Methodically, Dr. Akasuna took out several things from his bag. His eyes trailed the items with justified wariness. A pen. A notebook. A file bearing his name. A green, delectable apple.

"I always make a point to be on time," the doctor answered, not looking up from shifting the things appropriately onto a desk. "I hate to be keep people waiting as much as I hate to kept waiting."

"I never took you for an impatient type," Loki commented dryly, wondering where his inhibitions at talking to this mortal had fled to. "But looks, as they say, are deceiving." His shoulder rose unevenly as he attempted an unsuccessful shrug.

Dr. Akasuna walked up to the table, taking a seat in a chair that he cannot see from the angle of his head. Not that he cared that much to see what the mortal was doing. That is until he felt something poking his arms.

"What in the Norns are you doing?" Loki said, straining his head to see. He did not like what he was doing, himself being touched like some barbarian on display. Poke. "Stop touching me, mortal," he growled, baring his teeth at the man.

As if the mortal was either resilient or simply idiotic, he continued. Poke. "Apparently," Dr. Akasuna said, his voice pleasant as if he were talking about the weather. "I found that poking my patients is an efficient way to make them succumb to rage. However," Poke. Poke. Poke. Loki tried taking deep calming breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. Dr. Akasuna watched on in interest. "You are proving to be quite ineffective against it." Poke.

Loki inhaled and exhaled with a sharp hiss between his teeth. "What," he said the word with as much disdain and irritation as he could muster. "Do you possibly hope to achieve by making me succumb to my rage? Do you honestly not fear me, mortal?" The last sentence hissed out, baring his teeth.

Dr. Akasuna pushed up his glasses, withdrawing his hand. "Anger can tell a lot about a person, Beautiful." Loki's eyes ticked at that word. "Like how you fail to succumb to my effective rage inducing technique-"

Loki mentally scoffed.

"-I can tell that you are a man who values control and fears the lost of it," he continued, watching him intently. "You are pragmatic person, Beautiful. When you rage it will be a cold type of rage, emotionally driven yet your mind would temper it finely into a tool of destruction. Am I not correct?"

Although unnerved by the note of certainty he had when he delivered his observations, Loki graced him with a charming smile. "Release me and I will be delighted to prove you right, doctor."

"Tempting," the doctor said, smirking back. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "However, I believe our session is over." Gathering his things, he slung the bag over his shoulder and made to leave. He stopped short at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Loki watched him as he reached in his bag to take out the green apple he had taken out earlier. Crossing the room to the small bedside table next to Loki, he placed the apple neatly on it. "Enjoy your little gift, Beautiful." Satisfied with his job completed, the doctor made to leave.

"And how," Loki's drawl carried to the door. "Am I supposed to eat it?"

Glancing over his shoulder, the doctor smirked at him. "You do not."

Dr. Akasuna closed the door laughing, and Loki stared after him, completely convinced now that the mortal was not at all sane.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	5. Day 05

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Loki or Sasori.

* * *

 **Day 05**

Dr. Akasuna walked into the room, and blinked at the sight that greeted him. Loki still strapped to the table had somehow managed to make the apple he had left yesterday float, and said man was busy biting out of it nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing to do.

' _Though, for him, that statement might be true enough_ ,' Sasori thought to himself, impassively thinking about whether this development is worth reporting or not. Closing the door behind him, he resumed his seat beside the table. Crossing his legs, he rested his cheek on an open palm propped against his lap, watching his patient with heavy-lidded eyes.

The sounds of chewing floated through the room, the clean mechanical sound almost soothing accompanied by the tangible sounds of them drawing breath. Sasori was contented to watching him, amusing himself with tracing the sharp, proud physique of his patient's face; the high-cheek bones that rivalled the regalness that the pharaohs of Egypt once had, the deliberate arch of his eyebrows contrasting with the pallor of his complexion-

"I hope you are enjoying yourself, doctor," a dry humourless voice cut through his mind like a knife slicing clean through solid rock. Blinking, Sasori found unamused malachite eyes watching him. Loki gave him a edged smirk, trying to disguise his discomfort, Sasori noted. "I would not want you to be disappointed, of course."

"You are different," Sasori said flatly, ignoring the barbed jab aimed at him. Loki looked at him curiously, albeit warily Sasori noted with some amusement, as he waited for him to explain himself. "And one unacquainted with such difference would take the opportunity to study to better understand himself to it. Such is the main pull of my interest. Nothing more, nothing less."

Loki raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that right? I would have there would be much more to it than a casual perusal of anomaly." Sasori could hear the his doubt clear in his voice.

"Would you have wanted me to take a more active interest in you?" Sasori said, deadpanned. "As unerringly beautiful as you are, my carnal interests." The doctor's lips quirked at this, silently reliving a private joke. "Lies elsewhere, I am afraid. How unfortunate for you."

"Yes, how unfortunate indeed," Loki echoed dryly, the uncomfortably awkward atmosphere lifting a bit. Before a sound distracted them from their thoughts.

 _Thud_.

Sasori and Loki watched the apple core rolled across the floor, the heavy implications of what it meant returned back the tension in the room.

"'Looks, as they say, are deceiving,'" Sasori softly quoted what he remembered Loki saying yesterday. ' _Have you been deceiving me, Loki?_ ' The unsaid question hung heavy in the air, as Sasori looked pointedly at his patient.

"A harmless trick," Loki said, unabashed at being caught doing magic. "I was restrained with no means to reach the apple. How else would I have hoped to reach it?" The implied blame on him did not went unnoticed.

"A nurse would've been suffice," Sasori said, sighing with his nose. The wall clock caught his eye and he stood up. Slinging his bag, he said somberly, "I hope tomorrow we meet under considerably better circumstances."

Sasori called out, "Goodbye Beautiful," before he left. The door closed before he could see Loki rolling his eyes in disgust.

* * *

Those eye seeing-devices, CCTVs Loki recalled the mortals mentioning, watched him with those unsuspecting film of glass, a peeping Tom of a sorts in his conversations with the doctor. Though he finds himself able to distantly forget their presence for a while within present company.

But at times like these when he was alone, he could not forget, not with its presence pulling his eyes to look at, meet that challenging glassy orb with a challenge in his own eyes.

 _A harmless trick._

Loki internally smirked, however his outwardly appearance appeared calm and perhaps a little bored. He knew that SHIELD was watching his every move, the little trick he did that morning his representation of a crook finger beckoning them to take him. And when the mortals with their black garments and darkened eye-ware bursts within the room a moment after the doctor left, guns in their hands, Loki knew that it was a matter of time before his plan come to fruition.

Surprised? Yes, he did have a plan.

However, hours passed by before the opening he sought for presented himself. During that time though, he had amused himself with making the guards sweat, the twinge flicker of his hands enough to send them crumpling from their own nervous breakdown. Professionals, Loki scoffed to himself, how disappointing.

Thus, when the next time the mortal - dressed strangely in a magician's garment - entered the room, he found Loki patiently waiting with his posture relaxed and his eyes heavy-lidded with the deception of sleep.

It was almost too easy when the mortals pricked him with their sleep drugs (he was ready for them this time, he will _not_ fall asleep) and unclasped his restraints, Loki immediately swapped himself for a illusion whilst transforming himself into a fly. Escape was within reach, and Loki could not wait to be free of his confinement.

He has been ridiculed for long enough by that doctor.

But as if sensing he was not there, the mortal pierced his illusion thus dispelling it, leaving the guards and him in a state of panic as the alarms blared with at an annoying frequency. Riding on the shoulder of one of the guards, he blended in perfectly with the black, he was content that his plan was readily underway.

And yet, _he_ had to be there and his plan shattered completely.

Thus, a fuming Dr. Akasuna found Loki sulking in his new confinement the next morning.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	6. Day 06

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Sasori or Loki.

* * *

With his glasses askew, his hair in a terrible state of disarray, and his clothes rumpled and creased as if they were put on hastily, Dr. Akasuna Sasori stalked down the hallway in a terribly sour mood. Passersby would scurried past him or avoid him completely, keeping in mind to stay clearly out of his way, unwilling to be a victim of his prickly attitude.

His eyes darkened when upon reaching the newly relocated room, the unmistakable figure of Director Fury greeted him, a curse in disguise.

"Doctor, glad you could make it," Fury greeted him without batting so much as an eye at his dishevelled appearance. Sasori crossed his arms, amber eyes narrowed, clearly irritated. "I'm sorry to have to mess up your routine, but Loki needed to be contained in a more secure holding cell after the stunt he pulled out yesterday-"

"Yes, the incident which you failed to inform me of when it occurred. I've heard," Sasori said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"-also, I have employed a free agent of a sorts for your security."

"I don't need security-" Sasori started to say disdainfully, feeling mightily insulted, before the rest of Fury's words registered. He paused. Blinking, he asked incredulously, "A free agent?"

Fury sighed. "Well, the Avengers aren't exactly housewives, and I can't have them babysitting you and Loki all the damn time," Fury rubbed his temples. "So I brought in someone who can."

Sasori nodded. "...but a free agent?" he continued to probe, still incredulous that Fury would employ someone outside the iron control of his SHIELD to watch over their most dangerous extraterrestrial criminal.

Fury gave him a measured look. "You'll see," with that vague answer in mind, Fury pushed the door he had kept ajar and Sasori walked inside, the door snapping shut behind him in a series of clicks and locks.

Sasori heard them first before he saw them.

* * *

"Loki, speak to me. I only want to understand what has driven you to all this madness," Thor in all his mighty regalia, pleaded to him. Loki chose to ignore him, internally scowling. "Brother-"

His anger rose at that word. "I am not your brother!" he snarled at him, banging his fist against the transparent glass of another blasted cage Fury had seen fit to place him in. "I was never your brother, you bothersome oaf!" Loki banged his fists again. "Get that through your obscenely thick skull!"

"You can deny it all you want, but you will always be my brother, Loki," Thor said, stubborn as a mule on the issue. Loki breathed through his nose, suddenly insanely annoyed with everything and nothing at once. Why did he even bother talking, if the oaf was just too stupid enough to understand a word he said? "Just as how Father and Mother will always be there for you."

Loki felt his lips contort into an ugly sneer. "How touching. Comforting, even. I absolutely revel in the love they shower me, even from a distance," Loki said. His sneer changed into a sickening smile, as he built around him an image of disgusting, perfect innocence. "Tell me, Thor, how proud you are of me trying to destroy this pitiful realm. Tell me, how I make you proud by slaughtering these mortals and staining their realm red." Loki spread out his hands as if waiting for an imaginary audience to applaud him.

"Loki," Thor said warningly, and Loki could feel the heady rush of excitement course through him as he saw the rage welling up in those eyes. "Stop this madness."

"Go on, Thor, go on," Loki goaded him cheerfully, enjoying the flash of hurt that crossed his face. "Tell me, tell me how you are proud of me for killing those mortals, because if you wanted it," Loki lowered his lashes as he said his next words with relish. "I would not mind placing my soiled hands on precious Jane Foster."

Loki watched giddily as all common sense left Thor, and he roared with rage that shook the room, charging at him with Mjolnir aloft in his hand.

It was a wonderful feeling, this heady sense of control that he could only get by successfully goading Thor. As he stood there in his perfect facade of calm, his pulse raced wildly in anticipation while his cheeks hurt from widening into a malicious, triumphant smirk, waiting with bated breath for Mjolnir to break him from this prison. The tangible taste of freedom making his head light with suspense, dulling his other senses that he almost did not hear the outcries that rang throughout the room, or the flash of red by the door.

"Torappuāto: Ookamichēn!"

"Osaeru!"

Loki blinked. Thor was suddenly pinned to the ground, three snowy white wolf the size of a man snarling on top of him, their powerful jaws clamped tightly on his arms and leg. Thor struggled to throw them off, but the wolves held their ground. "What in the name of the Nine Realms is this?" Thor said, as he struggled.

"Preventive measures," a familiar deadpanned voice answered. Loki turned half-surprised to see the doctor making his way towards them, his eyebrows raising only when he caught sight of his dishevelled appearance. Dr. Akasuna pinned him down with a glare, adjusting his glasses.

Loki eyed his, wary. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Dr. Akasuna answered crisply, turning to study the wolves who were still busily restraining Thor. "You can come out now," he called out, turning to glance behind him.

Sure enough a petite young woman stepped out from her hiding spot, her hair a shocking pink and clear viridian eyes. She was dressed normally in civilian clothes; a formal cream coloured blouse and a pair of well-worn jeans. Other than the tall ivory staff in her hands, or the fact that she was within SHIELD headquarters, Loki would have thought her another faceless Midgardian unworthy of his attention.

But somehow, she has gained the full attention of the doctor, whose normally light hearted expression was replaced by a more impassive, edgier front that contrasted severely with his out-of-place smile. Loki watched as the girl's posture tensed at the sudden change, the wariness that crept into her eyes told him as much.

"Release your wolves, little girl," Dr. Akasuna drawled, shifting slightly. Loki did not miss the way his hands twitched minutely, nor the fact that he was shifting subtly into a defensive stance. "Unless you wish upon yourself the wrath the Asgardians for injuring their prince."

The woman levelled her staff at him. "Not unless you agree to cut your strings, old man," she said evenly. "I would just hate to cut your finger for you."

Dr. Akasuna sneered. "Try me," he taunted, twitching his fingers subtly. Thor who had been watching the proceeding in an uncharacteristically quiet manner was suddenly on his feet, his arms moving around to throw all three wolves off him with ease. Loki would have thought nothing of it, thinking that Thor had just gotten tired of hearing this talk and decided to free himself, if Thor hadn't shouted in confusion.

"What in the Norns-" Thor said confusedly, almost fearfully. "I cannot control my own body. What is happening?" he said as his body marched towards the doctor, stopping to stand slightly in front of him as if to serve as a human shield.

Loki decided to sit on the ground, and watch. Evidently, things were escalating into a fight nicely without his own input. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment.

For now, he was content with feeding his curiosity of the scene unfolding before him.

The pink haired woman only scoffed, hands on her hips. "As much I would love to beat you to the ground, I have not come here to fight."

"Then what have you come here for?" the doctor asked, pushing back his glasses. "Surely the society has not fallen into such disgrace that even you would have to out yourself as mercenaries?"

She stared at him intently, before turning to the door. "The walls have ears, old man. When the fire falls meet me at the white eyes," she said cryptically, leaving before any of them could say anything.

"Well," Dr. Akasuna glanced at the clock, sighing. He pinched his nose. "That was absolutely a waste of time. It looks here that I our session has finished," he said with fake sadness, looking at Loki. Making a beckoning hand at Thor, he went to the door with Thor trudging unwillingly behind him. "Don't worry, I will show him out. I would not want him to cause you wrinkles," he called out behind him as usual taking his bag with him. "After all your beauty must be preserved, Beautiful."

Thor made a some sort of choking noise at the comment, and before the door snapped shut he managed to catch a glimpse of Loki with an awfully familiar murderous expression on his face.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	7. Day 07

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Loki or Sasori.

* * *

 **Day 07**

His head was spinning.

Not even noon yet, Thor had found himself dealing with so many things (arguing with Loki, almost eaten by wolves, being controlled by a creepy doctor), and was now quite exhausted by all this Midgardian drama.

Unfortunately, after leading him out, the doctor did not cease his control over his motor functions. Instead, the man directed him to an empty room padded with a soft, squishy cushion, with the door that closed behind them lined with steel.

His muscles, which had been tightly coiled and tensed throughout its duration under the doctor's control, suddenly relaxed. Testing his now mobile fingers and legs, Thor turned to see Dr. Akasuna seating himself on the ground, comfortably crossing his legs.

Taking off his glasses, Dr. Akasuna patted the floor beside him. "Please," he said, again patting his hand on the floor when Thor did not move. "Sit. We have much to discuss, and I am not overly fond of the idea of having to crane my neck to your superhuman height."

Thor was sorely tempted, now that he had regained control of his body, to strike this man down with Mjolnir. But the glittering intelligence in the doctor's amber eyes made him hesitate.

As much as he wanted to refuse the offer, his fear of the return of the cool phantom strings stealing away again the controls of his body, significantly outweighed the pros relative to the cons of the action.

If Loki were privy to the details of his mind at that moment, Thor thought Loki would have found himself amused by the fact that he was using his wits rather than his brawns.

 _I will concede. For now._

Setting Mjolnir on the ground, Thor warily sat down.

"What discussion do you have in mind?" he asked, his hand still on Mjolnir's handle. It was firm and comforting presence underneath his palm.

"A discussion in regards to Loki, of course."

Thor frowned. He figured as much. "What of my wayward brother?" he asked, thinking back of his brother in his cell earlier. "SHIELD have told me you have been attempting to heal him, yet I find him to be even more disassembled than before."

"Thor Odinson," the Midgardian doctor began in a placid voice, lacing his fingers together. "Healing, especially of the mind takes time and patience. Loki is...a difficult case, whether the problem stems from his long life span or the love-hate relationship with his family, both biological and adopted, I cannot say. Trust must be build between us before any real healing can happen."

Thor blinked. "Trust? You are surely jesting?" But Dr. Akasuna only gave a levelled look in response, no indication of having implied a joke in his earlier statement.

"Trust?" Thor repeated, this time in a disbelieving tone. "Have Loki trust you? Doctor, you would fare better trying to track down and kill ten Bilgesnipe within a week than have Loki trust you. He is known for his title as the God of Lies for a reason. Loki trusts no one but himself."

"Ah, and yet after a mere five days, I have already established a trust with Loki, however fragile it may be." Dr. Akasuna said as he pushed up his glasses. "There were many opportunities for him to harm me but he chose, in the end, not to. So, it safe for me to say that we have made good progress."

"Ridiculous," Thor replied, still in a state of disbelief, refusing to acknowledge the sudden aching in his chest. "Y-you must be lying."

"Only those deeply rooted in their self-denial would resort to blaming others," Dr. Akasuna admonished lightly. He looked at his watch. "Enough. We have completely digressed from what I originally brought you here to discuss. I will get straight to the point."

"Thor Odinson," he began in a heavy, unaffected tone. "I must expressly forbid you from visiting Loki. After today's events we can both see that you are quite detrimental to his healing."

Thor, obviously, would not stand for this. "I refuse," he retaliated, without hesitation. "Loki is my brother," Thor argued. "You cannot just forbid me from seeing him. He is lost and misguided, he needs his family. He needs me!"

One moment he was sitting upright, the next moment his back was flat against the floor, an open palm hovering over his face. Thor struggled to get up, but it quickly proved to be futile. Once again, he was reduced to a mere puppet, with the doctor his puppeteer.

"It is embarrassingly easy how I could overpower you, the mighty Thor, like this," Dr. Akasuna commented off-handedly. If Thor could move, he would have flinched when he suddenly felt a cool finger tracing a non-existent path around his throat, circling lazily around his Adam's apple. "It begs one to wonder how Loki continuously fails to kill you."

Thor gritted his teeth. "You scheming little underhanded warlock. Release me this instant," he demanded, his electric blue eyes flashing with a promise of a violent thunderstorm. "Or I will-"

"Or you will what?" Dr. Akasuna said in a bored tone, harshly bringing his face closer to his. "Kill me?" the redhead asked, a wide mocking smile on his face. "Better men than you have already tried and failed, Thor Odinson. And all of them met the same fate. Would you like to join them?" the doctor asked innocently, his head tilted to one side in a bird like manner.

"I-"

"No? Than I suggest," although, the steel threat laced into his words made it sound like it was anything but a suggestion, "That you be silent and listen very carefully to what I am about to say, Son of Odin."

* * *

It was easy enough, Sasori supposed as he entered the coffee shop, White Buttons; a simple yet classy establishment quite renowned this side of New York City; to have deduced the rendezvous point. After all, it is a well-known fact among the locals that the patrons here all wore dark tinted sunglasses, and whatever for would they needed within indoors if to hide their distinctive pearly white eyes from the ignorant populace.

The Hyuga, he recalled, were a powerful clan armed with their special eyes and unique fighting style. They are regarded as the elite among elite; the magical potency rivalling those from other big clans such as the Uzumaki and Uchiha, to name a few.

Though, he contemplated as he sipped his hot Jasmine tea, if this meeting were to head south, he was confident that he would be able to defeat them. After all, his moniker, Akasuna no Sasori, was not just some fancy name.

Light tinkling of bells drew his attention to the door. Chest heaving and cheeks flushed red from, what he assumed, running, Haruno Sakura entered the shop with as much grace as an elephant dancing in a ballroom.

Deliberately, he set his teacup on the saucer with a distinctive clink. "You're late," he said blandly, clasping his fingers. "I hate people who keeps me waiting."

Sakura, who had practically collapsed on the chair opposite him, puffed her cheeks. "Well, not everyone's lives revolve around your rules, old man," she said, waving down a waitress. "I would like a cup of coffee please. Black, no sugar."

The waitress noted it down on her pad. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." After the waitress left, she turned to the redhead. "I'll be frank," she said, not attempting to make small talk. "When you left the Akat-, I mean, that organization, three years ago, the situation within our circle had further deteriorated. I am quite sure that you had already notice the unusual amount of magical residues in the air."

Sasori nodded. "Yes, I presume it to be Deidara's work," he commented, stirring his tea. "Those clay bird creations of his are good at disseminating magical spells over large populated areas. However, I do not see the concern over this. What he has been doing hardly resembles casting a spell, much less posses a threat."

"That's what we first thought too," Sakura said grimly, drumming her fingers on the table. "But the layers are getting heavier and heavier each day. It is obvious they are planning something but we do not know what. However, we have a speculation."

"A speculation? Deducing from the fact that you had contacted me in the first place, I believe this speculation somehow involves me. Correct?"

Sakura smirked. "I would imagine that you and Nara would get along fabulously," she teased, before returning to her business-like demeanour. "But yes. We have reason to believe that they are targeting your patient, the war criminal, Loki."

After hearing her words, Sasori could not help but arched an eyebrow. "What on earth could they do with him?" he questioned bemusedly, somehow finding the situation less dire than it was a seconds before. It was becoming ridiculous. "Is Pein still the leader, or has he been replaced by a stupid child with cotton stuffed deep within his brain? Because they are complete fools if they think they could achieve world domination by controlling that arrogant, self-destructive megalomaniac," Sasori scoffed. "It's more likely they would end up killing themselves with their own stupidity."

The pink-haired girl blinked at him. "...you seem very unconcerned about this. And confident that their plans wouldn't work-"

"Darling, I was one of the brains behind that little group. Without me, I doubt they could even run a circus right," was his haughty reply.

"Right. So, are you saying that the Council shouldn't be worried about this?" Sakura asked, needing further clarification. "That for the past three years we have been worrying over nothing?"

Sasori sniffed, resuming to stirring his now lukewarm tea. "Of course not. Even without an ounce of intelligence in most of them, they are still powerful thick headed brutes. You and the Council would be idiots to dismiss them as completely harmless and non-threatening."

Sakura was growing frustrated from the mixed replies she was getting. It showed on her face when she scowled. "Well, what do you propose we do, old man?" she snapped, flashing her abnormally pointy teeth. "As a former member, there must some information you might have to give us a way to exploit their weaknesses and stop them from carrying out whatever the hell their plan is!"

"I propose nothing," he said, without hesitation. Sasori held up a hand to prevent from speaking. "Let me finish, girl. If my extended interaction with them had served to teach me anything, I am positive that they will not launch a full scale attack anytime soon. As incredulous as it seems, Pein has one weakness; his unlimited supply of patience. That man honestly does not know when it is the right time to act. It could be years until he chooses to act."

"However," Sasori said, his shoulders rising and falling as he shrugged. "These are just mere assumptions. So I have decided that while the Council may titter away amongst themselves about setting up their various strategies, to I delegate myself to guarding the war criminal."

"Y-you can't do that!" Sakura protested, slapping a hand on the table. She ignored the looks from the other customers. "The Council has already appointed me to guard him!"

"The Council actually appointed you," Sasori repeated, slowly. As if the entire idea was absurd. Which it was. "Temperamental, impulsive and infamous rule bender, Haruno Sakura. To guard a war criminal known widely for his misogynist tendencies." He shook his head as soft bubbling laughter erupted within him. "Ha, you're more likely to end up murdering your charge instead."

Said aforementioned hot headed girl flushed in anger as he continued to laugh at her. Abruptly standing up, she gathered her things, and before leaving gave him a flat look. "I have gathered all I need to know. I will now take my leave a there is no more for us to discuss," she said, in a clipped tone.

Sasori cupped his chin, half-lidded eyes observing as rose from her chair. "What about your coffee?"

It was comical watching her restrain herself. "A-Another time then. You can have it if you want. I'll pay you back when we next see each other." She tilted her head in a slight bow. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Anytime, darling," Sasori called after her, smirking when he saw her bristle at the endearment.

The bell tinkled agitatedly as the door was promptly opened and closed.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	8. Day 08

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Loki or Sasori.

* * *

 **Day 08**

 _"When there is kindness, there is goodness. When there is goodness, there is magic."_

It was torture. Mind-numbing torture that slowly eroding his mind.

" _I have to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer._ _Have courage and be kind_."

A sickening lovey dovey moment happened between the pauper of a heroine and the spineless pretty boy who, in his opinion, has no business being a prince if he was willing to throw everything - fame, status and fortune - for such a plain looking woman that has absolutely no defining traits at all.

 _"And so Kit and Ella were married. And I can tell you, as her fairy godmother, that they were counted to be the fairest and kindest rulers of the kingdom had known. And Ella continued to see the world not as it is, but as it could be, if only you believe in courage, and kindness, and occasionally, just a little bit of...of magic."_

The movie ended.

"I hate it," was Loki's immediate response.

The doctor sighed. "That's alright," Doctor Akasuna (or Sasori as Loki had begun addressing him in his head), closing the laptop he had brought. "I despise it too. However, the Director wished you to learn something from it-"

"You mean to punish me for attempting to escape a few days prior."

"...oh, that too," the redhead nodded, smiling a little.

Loki gritted his teeth, scowling.

Of course, it would be amusing for _him_ , since he was not the one forcibly strapped to a chair and made to watch the sorry excuse of Midgardian entertainment.

It did not help his mood that his fingers kept on twitching and that he felt the restless need to _move_ and _do_ something due to the pent up energy that he had because the redheaded fool though it would be wise to drown him in a pot of caffeine of insane amounts so that _he could not fall asleep_ and take his torture like a man.

Sasori was very _very_ lucky that Loki was incarcerated at the moment.

"So, Beautiful, what have you learned?"

That patronizing tone _was not_ helping.

Loki glowered but answered nonetheless. Anything to get out of this chair faster. It was ridiculously itchy. And ghastly _pink_. "Being the true born means that you are stuck in a restrictive lifestyle and suffocation from overbearing busybodies that are irritatingly persistent in wanting to make your life an absolute Hel."

"No, that's not the right-" Sasori paused, re-opening the laptop and clicking to re-watch a couple of scenes. Loki had to hand it to the doctor, he did not cringe in horror, not even once. "Well, yes. Alright. I see your point," he said, closing back the laptop. Sasori levelled him with a look. "Anything _less_ personal than that?"

"I discovered that humans are dimwitted and stupid as I had originally viewed them to be," Loki offered.

"Try again. _Think hard_ about this. You want to get out of that chair, don't you, Beautiful?" Sasori smirked.

Curses and profanities ran through his mind like a commentary, and it took Loki considerably effort not to let any of it pass through his lips. This was not the right time for verbal assault, not when the doctor, damn him, had the upper hand in this situation.

"Courting mortal women is a total waste of time?" Loki grounded out.

Sasori sighed. "I will make you re-watch it if you don't give me a satisfactory answer within the next minute or so."

"Allow yourself to be deluded into believing in the naviety of magic and that everything will get better because fairy godmothers actually exist to grant you a perfect fairy tale endings. Ignore reality because it never conforms to whatever you want."

"I'm serious, Loki. Don't make me press the replay button." The doctor opened the laptop to drive home his point.

The former Asgardian will never admit that the action actually caused him to pale and sweat a little. As if he was _scared._

Loki scowled harder. "...have courage and be kind?" he sneered.

Sasori turned away to hide his grimace. He coughed into his hand. Even Sasori could not deny that the turn of phrase was horribly cliche and sickening to hear. Coupled with the plastic actors and predictable plots and waste of good villains, it only highlighted the low quality of the movie. "Right, yes. Correct, you may leave."

"I would _love to_ despite that fact that I am currently _chained to the chair_ at the moment," Loki said, pointedly looking at his chains.

A pair of amber orb eyed the chair. "How about no?"

Hell no.

"Don't you dare renegade on our deal," Loki growled out. " _Get me out of these binds NOW._ "

"Now, threatening me won't help your case, Beautiful."

Loki was almost proud of how he ignored that detestable nickname with ease. At the same time, he was disgusted at how he had adapted to this mortal's antics. How the mighty have fallen.

 _"I hate you."_

Sasori only smirked in response.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** A crack-fic to balance out the descriptiveness of some of the chapters. Also, I really dislike the Cinderella (2015) movie. A despicable caricature of the original story.


End file.
